horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Evie Chase
**MSF Board of Directors *United Nations **Trailblazer Program *Horizons Initiative **Head Physician of HCS Aether|haven = Jackson|death = April 7, 2363}} Biography Evie Chase was born an only child in Manchester, England to Immunologist Allison Chase and Surgeon Robert Chase. She was brought up in a rather idealistic world, one of helping others and curing the sick. With doctors for parents, it was only natural that Evie grew with a drive to help people regardless of who they were, and it was this naivety that got her into trouble more than once during her childhood, though she did eventually learn her lesson. The Earth’s less fortunate became the focus of her career straight out of medical school, and she joined up with Médecins Sans Frontières (Doctors Without Borders) the moment she stepped out of university with her degree as a physician. She was shipped off to a number of places over the next few years to provide medical care for the poor and downtrodden of planet Earth, and eventually Mars as well. She only spent a couple years here as she found a position on the MSF Board of Directors before moving further out into United Nations space. The fire that originally drove her to her career choice was slowly dwindling, and she was desperately trying to rekindle it. Just when she began to accept that her hope was lost, the Trailblazer Program came to her personally during her time on the ice planet Hox. They were impressed with her career thus far, and wanted to recruit her as an operational physician. Evie took this proposition, albeit reluctantly at first, coming to see it as a chance at a fresh start. It was during her time in the Trailblazer Program that she met and served with Markus Kemp on an exploratory corvette, the UNS Medea. With Captain Kemp’s eventual departure from the program in 2172, Evie began to feel that it was time for her to leave as well. She spent another seven months under a new captain on the Medea before resigning and going back to Doctors Without Borders with a proposition. She wanted to expand the organization’s reach to the rest of the galaxy with the assistance of the UN Navy, but this was almost immediately rejected. Regardless of their decision, Doctor Chase set off on her mission alone. The last time anyone saw her until now was in 2173 CE, when she crossed over the border into the Neutral Traverse. She has evidently been going by the alias of 'Amber Hadley' since her disappearance. The Ubiar Invasion In the year of the invasion, 2180 CE, Doctor Chase had been on the volcanic planet of Tiberius for just over a year, working diligently to help the less fortunate with a shoddy clinic that she had set up in the planet's port city of Eladare. It was an operation that held itself together by a thread, but one that she held near and dear to her heart. She felt like she was making a difference again, striking out on her own in the galaxy, but that was all slated to change on the day of April 7th, when an old friend and his new team burst into her clinic, leading to its destruction and her escape from the planet with them. On the UNS Argo, she was reunited with Captain Markus Kemp, introduced to the ship's crew, and fairly quickly brought on as their new medical officer after hearing of their mission. She stayed with the crew to the bitter end, enduring the beginning of the invasion and the reclamation of the old UNS Medea, and the war that left the galaxy in tatters. Over her time on the crew, she had slowly grown sicker, and, although she kept it secret, eventually diagnosed herself with lung cancer, theorizing that it was due to the toxic gases that she had dealt with on Tiberius. She had also begun a romance with Captain Kemp. Though she had initially rejected his advances in spite of her own feelings, she eventually decided that they were more important than whatever sense of misguided professionalism kept them bottled away. She agreed to be sent off to Andromeda on the Horizons Initiative with the promise that Markus would join her there when he saw the war through to its end. The Horizons Initiative The Andromeda Galaxy had a cruel introduction for Evie. The Second Wave's delayed arrival led to the First Wave scraping by. Her cancer went untreated for months, though she worked to help the malnourished and disheartened people until the Second Wave finally arrived. When things began to look up for the Andromeda settlers, she took a quiet but important role acting as the head physician in the medical ward of the Aether, occasionally assisting trailblazers and providing care for anyone who came through, and waiting for her old crew's eventual return as her condition continued to deteriorate. They never found their way to Andromeda. Not in the way she expected, at least. The Captain eventually visited her in what felt like a fever dream, but the Markus Kemp she knew had died in the Ubiar Invasion. The Captain left her with a fifteen minute conversation, a gift containing the cure to her illness, and a feeling of emptiness like she had never experienced before. After 2361 CE Doctor Evie Chase is a name that went down in the annals of history. A cure for a single doctor that was already nearing her end was not something she saw a point in. She had faced her demons, and made peace with her impending doom. By the time the Initiative had the resources to treat her, all gene therapy could do was buy her time in the form of a couple years. She used that time. With the best researchers that the Initiative could offer at her side, she handed over the gift that her old flame had given her, effectively sealing her own fate in an effort to cure even one form of cancer. In her downtime, Doctor Chase began to write her thoughts down, eventually formulating them into a memoir of her time with the crew of the UNS Medea during the Ubiar Invasion before her death in 2363 CE at the physical age of 40. Skills and Abilities * Expert physician * Experienced diagnostician * Deep knowledge of diseases and medical conditions from around the galaxy * Familiar with the criminal underworld in the Anarchic Systems Category:Characters